A plasma processing apparatus is used in manufacturing an electronic device called a semiconductor device. The plasma processing apparatus generally includes a processing container, a mounting table, and an ejection unit. The mounting table is provided within the processing container, and is configured to mount an object to be processed (hereinafter, referred to as “workpiece”) thereon. The ejection unit is configured to eject a gas toward the workpiece supported by the mounting table. In the plasma processing apparatus, plasma of the gas is generated to process the workpiece. One example of such a plasma processing apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-005755.
The plasma processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-005755 is a capacitively coupled plasma processing apparatus in which an upper electrode provides an ejection unit. That is, the upper electrode has a shower head structure. Like the upper electrode, the ejection unit is generally provided above the mounting table.